


【toruka】真相是真

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 9





	【toruka】真相是真

-当清澈洁白的月光照亮房间时，才发现这一切原来都是真的。

『我给你看那几年青春再简陋潦草   
却始终让我沉迷   
我身边只他一个   
却敢去没天光的 疯狂梦境』

休息室里，青年一只手撑着下巴低头思索着什么，茶几上的烟灰缸里躺着一堆碾得七扭八歪的烟蒂，他吸完最后一口烟，舒服的眯起眼睛向后靠，吐出烟雾在脸上缠绕。

“喂，森内！你还在那里干什么！给我上台了！”

被称为森内的青年不耐烦地应了一声，低声咒骂着抬手碾灭了烟，一把抓起身旁的吉他朝着闪着五颜六色灯光的台子走去。

果不其然，那人又在台下。

他的年龄与森内贵宽相仿，穿着运动服站在台下，一丝不苟的，与周围的人格格不入。在森内贵宽唱歌时，他听得格外的认真，眼睛片刻不离的盯着台上，虽然脸上没有任何表情，但眼睛里流露出的神情，是欲望，是迫切想要得到的欲望。

那人叫山下亨，跟森内贵宽算是“熟人”了。  
每天晚上都定时定点的守在这里看森内贵宽的演出，不出意外的话，等森内贵宽演出完毕后他还会出现在后台，甚至是回出租屋的路上。只要是森内贵宽在的地方，他都有可能出没。  
倒是白天他一般都不会出现，看那样子估计是还要去上学。

唱完这最后一首就该下班了，今天过的也很糟糕。  
森内贵宽今天依旧低头唱完了今天的所有曲目，黑着脸回到后台。

山下亨今天也依旧在最后一首歌快要结束时溜到他的休息室。

“森内。”

山下亨抱着胳膊靠在门框上，森内贵宽并没有理会他，甚至没看他一眼，喝完易拉罐中剩余的啤酒，行云流水的把桌上的东西收拾进自己的背包。可能是连续几天都睡眠不足，他觉得今天累得不行，有些喘不过气，眼皮一直在打架，搞不好今天能昏睡在回去的路上。

已经是晚上11点半了，街道上没什么人，只有两排昏黄的路灯杵着，将一前一后两人的影子拉得很长。

森内贵宽很不明白这人到底为什么这么坚持不懈的要说服自己加入他的乐队，本来以为他只是一时兴起，没想到他居然一跟跟了这么久，明明自己就是个酒吧里瞎唱歌的，还是个穷光蛋，也不怕把他乐队给毁了，亏他长着一副帅的让人火大的脸，怕不是个傻的。

山下亨跟在森内贵宽的身后，看前面的人走得有些摇晃，险些要倒下的样子，忍不住开口问道：“你……没事吧？”  
“没事，别管我。”  
“考虑一下吧？来我乐队的事。”  
“……”  
“明天我在这附近租了间排练室，你过来看看？我是真的……想让你做我的主唱。”  
“……”  
“不会让你失望的，就算要拒绝也要看过之后再拒绝不是吗？”

森内贵宽突然停下脚步，垂头长叹了一口气。  
“……行吧。”  
他倒是要看看这人的乐队有多大能耐。

已经是好几年前的事情了，会答应那人去看排练当时大概真的是困到头脑发昏了，不过现在回想那时的情景，森内贵宽仍觉得记忆犹新。

他蹲在排练室那面巨大的镜子前，乐器的声音绝妙的配合着，穿过音响一声一声地震动着地面，也刺过耳膜震撼着他的内心。  
自己的内心是有多久没有如此澎湃过了？他不得不承认他的心动，这就是他一直渴望的东西，于是他抬起手，紧紧的握住了山下亨朝他伸出的那只手。

他握住了他的未来。

『是他陪我流血破皮 陪我失眠时交换着回忆  
也因他成就我 换别人就失去结局  
没繁花红毯的少年时代里 若不是他我怎么走过籍籍无名』

有些事情就算许久没有想起，却仍然是无比的清晰。

那激烈的争吵声和玻璃制品破碎的声音刺痛着少年的心，少年强忍着将夺眶而出的泪水，紧紧地将发抖的弟弟拥在怀中，他们依偎在黑暗的房间里，拼了命的想与房门之外的世界隔绝，想要逃离这里。

他真的逃离开了。  
真的再也不会回去了。

森内贵宽从床上惊坐起来。是在巡演用的房车上，更里的车厢内那不怎么亮的小灯还开着。  
从那个时候起，睡觉总要开着一盏小灯，这个习惯一直没改掉，成员们也都能理解。

森内贵宽摁亮手机，屏幕上显示的时间是凌晨三点，又摸了摸被汗水稍微浸湿的T恤，完全没了睡意，便悄悄地爬下床，两只脚刚着地，睡在下铺的小滨良太就哼哼的翻了个身，森内贵宽左右看看，再三确认了自己没有吵醒其他人之后，随手抓起一旁的外套套上蹑手蹑脚的出了房车。

森内贵宽坐在车外的小椅子上，把受冻泛红的双手放进外套口袋里，惊喜地发现口袋里不知什么时候放着根烟，他把烟攥在手里，快速地从车里偷出打火机。

在平时他被禁止频繁吸烟，在巡演的期间他更是被严禁吸烟。山下亨不在的时候他偶尔能皮一两下，那人在的时候，尤其是盯着他的时候他虚不行。  
算了算了，毕竟嗓子更重要。

森内贵宽叼着烟深吸了一口，黑夜中瞬间亮起一点星火，刚刚心里的那些不安似乎是平复了些。

夜，真是寂静得可怕。

突然感到有件羽绒服盖在自己身上，接着头顶传来男人平静的声音：“喂。”  
森内贵宽吓得一激灵。  
“我操，山下亨你是鬼吗？？大半夜的出来吓老子有意思？？？”手上就这么根宝贝的烟差点就给吓掉了。  
“你大半夜窝在这里吹冷风就有意思？”  
“我……”  
森内贵宽一时不知道该怎么反驳，突然想起手里还夹着烟，便把手侧在身后想藏起来。  
“别藏了，我已经看到了。”  
森内贵宽听完倒一点也不扭捏又笑嘻嘻地把烟叼回嘴里，山下亨抬手揉了揉他刚染黑不久的头发。他挤在森内贵宽旁边坐下，看着那人的脚一下一下地蹭着地上雪，说：“怎么？失眠了？”  
森内贵宽用脚碾灭了烟，闷闷地回答：“……算是吧，睡了又醒了，就睡不着了。”  
“做梦了？”  
“嗯，就以前那些破事呗。也没什么。”  
沉默了几秒，当山下亨正准备开口时，森内贵宽又说道：“回想起来，那时候要不是你死缠着我加入你们，我还鬼使神差的答应了，现在都不知道在哪。好一点说不定是在某个小餐馆里当个小厨子。坏一点呢……搞不好早都已经死了。”说完，自己就笑了起来。

没想到当时每天浑浑噩噩的过着闹心日子，如今能现在世界各地的舞台上发着光。

他们闲聊了几句过去的事情，森内贵宽看着天空思索着，转而又笑着对山下亨说：“多亏了你遇到我这么棒的Vocal哦。”

山下亨笑着勾了勾森内贵宽的脖子，正要收回手时，森内贵宽一下子抓住了他的手腕，问道：“你想过放弃吗？”黑暗里看不清他的表情。

那年他们都还那么年轻，而压力就像一块巨石压在身上。  
排练室照常在租，然而四个人却根本无心练习。  
山下亨的烟瘾大概就是那个时候才有的吧。森内贵宽和山下亨每次都留到最后才走，看着山下亨背对着自己坐在台阶上，烟一根接一根的抽着，心里的滋味也是很不好受，便跑到附近的便利店花光了身上所剩无几的钱买了一袋子啤酒，坐到山下亨旁边，打开一罐递给他。  
“别抽了，一起喝酒吧！”  
山下亨接过了啤酒。  
“瞧你那眼袋跟个老头儿似的，别成天操心了，我们这么厉害，这些日子过去了我们说不定就成了全日本巨红的乐队了！”森内贵宽像个没事人那样笑着，“万一…我说万一啊，乐队真的解散了，我就去开个餐馆，请你免费吃啊哈哈哈哈……”  
那啤酒山下亨没喝多少，森内贵宽倒是一罐接一罐的喝，还一边自顾自的说着一堆不着边际的话。那时森内贵宽的酒量不如现在，只听他叽里呱啦说着话，然后打了个酒嗝，就倒在山下亨的肩上睡了。山下亨环着森内贵宽的腰站起来正准备扶他起来要回家，脖子忽然就被对方一把环抱住挂在身上了，山下亨手足无措的扶着他的腰，就听见他含糊的在自己耳边小声的说：“toru桑…你…可不能放弃啊……”

我可是把人生都搭在你那了。

没人知道当时的山下亨真的有想过放弃乐队放弃所有，却因少年的一句话坚持到如今。

记忆短暂的涌进脑海，山下亨顿了一下，回答道：“没有。”

片刻，山下亨的手腕才被送开，他站起来伸了伸懒腰，转过身朝森内贵宽伸出了手。  
“走吧，回去睡了。”  
森内贵宽握住了那人宽大的手，就像第一次去到排练室那样。

“等早上起来再跟你算刚才你抽烟那笔帐。”  
“就这一次嘛toru桑～”

『那些被窥探到的所谓温柔证据  
其实不过万分之一  
在无人的角落里  
有更多浪漫秘密』

乐队四个人住在一起的时候，伙食基本都靠着森内贵宽。在一起合宿时，西式日式料理轮着做，还不会重样，按团员和亲友们的话说，森内贵宽的料理厉害得随便放一家餐厅里都是掌勺大厨。这话是说了夸张点，但确确实实的很好吃。  
不仅仅是料理方面，整理收拾这些家务也干得井井有条。森内贵宽说，一个人生活久了，这种做家务的技能自然而然的就满点了。

虽然家务方面是做得很出色了，但森内贵宽日常生活习惯却是恶劣的很。

山下亨实在觉得森内贵宽这种生活习惯不太妥，毕竟是自己的主唱，还是得管管才行。

跑各地演出期间住在宾馆，大多数山下亨都和森内贵宽一房，这时山下亨就能很好的管着他的主唱。

森内贵宽永远都不会把头发吹干再睡觉。刚洗完澡头发还滴着水的时候就往床上躺，山下亨说了无数遍，森内贵宽就从来没把他的话往心里放。

“你别躺着，起来吹头发。”  
森内贵宽翻个身想耍赖，就被山下亨一把拉起来。  
“坐好了，别动。”  
接着森内贵宽就感到一股温暖的风吹着头部，背后那人的手抚着发梢将发丝弄散，五指伸进发中轻轻按摩着，注意到耳旁还有几搓头发没吹到，便伸手将那里的头发勾到后面。那人吹头发的动作轻柔的像是在对待一件珍宝一样，指尖时不时划过森内贵宽的耳垂，划过两人看似相同却略有差异的银色耳环。

森内贵宽感觉耳朵在逐渐发热，脸也开始慢慢发烫起来。  
他害怕自己连忙转过身，从山下亨手里抢过吹风机，说：“我自己吹就好了，你快去洗澡吧！”看着山下亨一副若有所思的样子看着他，又说道：“真的真的真的！”说完又转过身去背对着山下亨，不敢再去看他。

事业繁忙起来，时间就过的很快，不知不觉都要到30岁了，森内贵宽越发感觉这几年体质越来越差，以前连着开几场演唱会都没什么感觉，现在开完演唱会累得不行就算了，隔三岔五觉得腿疼胳膊疼的。

“啊嚏——！！”从下飞机开始，森内贵宽的喷嚏就没停过。  
神吉智也作为团内最年长的大哥哥，觉得自己很有必要关爱一下团员的健康。  
“那个…我说贵宽啊，你是不是感冒了，刚下飞机水土不服？”  
森内贵宽抬手朝神吉智也的脑袋就是一巴掌，凶巴巴的说：“笨蛋！只不过是普通的打喷嚏而已！啊——是不是你骂我了？！”  
“我哪敢啊……”神吉智也委屈地揉着头，小声嘟囔着。

森内贵宽理了理口罩，刚欺负完神吉智也现在心情舒畅得不行，他哼着小曲儿步伐轻快地走在前面。还没走几步就觉得后衣领被扯住，森内贵宽还以为是神吉智也不怕死的要报复他，立马换上一副凶巴巴的样子回头，不料对上的是自家队长一张零下几十度的脸。

“感冒了？”  
“没有啦没有啦。”森内贵宽摆摆手。  
“今天早点休息。”  
“好的哦～”  
森内贵宽口头上虽是乖巧懂事的答应了山下亨，心里却暗暗地打着小算盘。

早点休息？开玩笑呢。  
好不容易回国了自然是要开party。  
他森内贵宽什么人！  
虽然身体不好使了，但精神一定要保持年轻！

于是前一晚醉着回家的森内贵宽第二天一觉睡到了下午，他感觉脑袋胀痛难忍，体表的温度高得有点吓人，体内却一阵阵恶寒。他知道自己是发烧了，便从棉被中摸索出手机，迷迷糊糊地拨给通讯记录里第一个人。

对方接得很快。  
“喂？”  
森内贵宽想开口说话，却发现嗓子已经完全哑到说不出话了。他索性把电话挂掉，打开短信快速编辑起来。  
「帮我买点药来。」  
发送。  
确认发送出去之后，森内贵宽把手机又往被子里一扔，睡过去了。

森内贵宽被厨房乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒了，他费力的支起身子靠在床头，冰凉的毛巾便掉在身上。他知道来的人是山下亨，因为拥有这个家的钥匙的人除了他自己就只有那个人了。  
厨房的声响持续了好一会儿才停下来，接着山下亨就端着砂锅和水进了房间。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？先喝点水吧。”  
森内贵宽接过山下亨递来的水，是温的。喝过水后嗓子便不这么难受，也能稍微说话了。  
“麻烦你了……”想到自己的队长前一天还叮嘱过自己要早点休息，今天就搞成这样，森内贵宽心里有些发虚。  
“没事，把粥趁热吃了，然后吃药。”山下亨也是一副无奈的样子。

森内贵宽勺起一勺粥，看看粥又看看山下亨，却迟迟没下口。天下人都知道山下亨的料理技能负得不能更负了。  
“行了，知道你在想什么。粥是我来的路上在附近买的，放心吃，死不了。”说着，山下亨俯下身一手撑着床沿，另一只手握着森内贵宽的手往他嘴里喂了一口。  
下一秒，两人似乎都觉得这个姿势不太对劲。森内贵宽愣愣的看着山下亨，山下亨立刻松开手，握拳在嘴边轻咳了两声。

他是在害羞吗？

“toru桑很温柔嘛～跟toru桑结婚的话一定会幸福呢～”  
“少说两句吧，真不让人省心……我先去收拾一下，吃完记得把床头的药吃了。”说完便就出去了。

虽然没什么胃口，但一天没吃东西森内贵宽实在是饿了，一小锅粥下肚后，吃了放在床头的药就睡了下去。

山下亨再回到卧室时，那位病患已经睡着了。他叹了口气，替那人轻轻掖好被子，靠着床沿坐下来。

因为感冒药的药效，森内贵宽睡的很沉。睡梦中，他似乎摸到了什么凉凉的东西，觉得很舒服，便把它紧紧的抓在手里，一夜都没放开。

『我也想把爱宣之于口  
也时常对未来心怀侥幸』

森内贵宽喜欢山下亨。

甚至把“喜欢”换成“爱”也毫不为过。

有时候森内贵宽真的很想告白，以至于好几次差点对着他将“我喜欢你”脱口而出。  
如果真的说出来了，反正只会有两种结果。  
若是Bad ending了他也会心宽的当作无事发生。

真的可以吗？  
总是会少了些什么吧。

又不是十几岁的小孩子了，冲动的跑到对方面前一本正经的说着什么“我喜欢你，请跟我交往！”之类的话自然是作不出来的，于是森内贵宽还是选择把这个秘密藏在了心底。

再等等，再等等吧。  
或许，他就会喜欢上我。  
或许，这个秘密就烂在心里了。

森内贵宽喜欢的类型依旧是金发大胸的美女，在这几年里，也谈了几个女朋友，可谈的时间都不长，亲热几次觉得烦了就该分了。

他总说自己热爱自由，没时间陪着女人团团转。而大家都说森内贵宽真是个不懂爱情的人。

可他何尝不懂爱情，只是他把爱情都放在那个不可能的人身上了。

很多人问森内贵宽会不会结婚。  
当然会了，只不过一定要比那个人晚。

森内贵宽在心里早就暗暗地决定好了，要喜欢山下亨到他结婚的那天，到他们真的没可能了就放弃。

即使这样，森内贵宽却也总是偷偷的希望着山下亨恰好也喜欢自己，他们真的能够在一起。

『我们曾在高朋满座中  
将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴  
可我只看向他眼底  
而千万人欢呼什么 我不关心』

山下亨整个人陷在皮质的沙发里，缭绕在周围酒精和香烟的味道充斥的鼻腔，包厢内时常忽的一阵喧闹声，惹得他脑袋有些发胀。

“toru桑太帅了！！！我好喜欢你呀！！！！”  
熟悉的声音夹着嘈杂的音乐刺进耳朵，那声音的主人夸张地扭着腰，还一手捧着脸颊，模仿着平时见到的女粉丝的动作，显然是醉了。

在座的所有人立刻情绪高涨的爆出欢呼声。  
“诶诶！toru呢？”  
“喂toru，被表白了哦！”

山下亨一时尴尬，端着酒杯正想喝，被两旁的人推搡的没办法了，便无奈的应和道：“知道啦！！”

“这样不行哦toru！”突然有人冒出这句，接着其他人又跟着起哄。

浓烈的酒灼烧着喉咙，山下亨漫不经心的放下玻璃杯，侧头望着沙发那头的“女粉丝”。

“我也喜欢你啊！”

森内贵宽吃了一惊，怎么也没想到山下亨真的会跟他这样闹。众人又一阵更热烈的欢呼后，才嘿嘿笑着坐回人群中，闹的这一出就算过去了。

一般有森内贵宽的聚会山下亨都不会喝太多酒，毕竟他还有个送会发酒疯的森内贵宽回家的大任务。

山下亨简直就是森内贵宽的监护人的存在了。  
就连他不在场的情况下也会被电话找过来接人。

“taka就麻烦你送回去啦，toru。”  
山下亨刚和友人简单的道了个别，回头就看到原本站在自己身后的森内贵宽跑到不远处的树旁糊里糊涂的对着树说话。

“喂，你干嘛都不动啊！我很认真的在说话哦！你是对我有什么意见哦？……咦，是toru桑！”  
见森内贵宽下一秒似乎要去抱住那棵树了，山下亨迅速的上前制止住，于是那人就顺势挂在他的身上了。  
原本是打算坐出租车回去的，可车到了森内贵宽怎么也不肯上车，嚷嚷着里面又黑又挤一点都不好。山下亨也拗不过这个醉鬼，好在家没多远，走应该也能走回去。

山下亨扯着醉鬼往家的方向走，一路上靠在自己身上的人没头没尾嘟嘟囔囔没停。  
说真的，山下亨刚认识森内贵宽那几年他可没像现在这样喝醉后疯来疯去的。

突然，森内贵宽站直了身子，说道：“我给toru桑唱首歌吧！”

山下亨一惊。  
这是什么新的发酒疯招式？！

接着森内贵宽深吸了一口气紧接着要放声吼出来了，山下亨立刻把他的嘴给捂了个严实。他可不想看到明天的娱乐版上写着「日本知名乐队one ok rock主唱深夜唱歌扰民」。

夜里的温度与白天相比低了不少，凉风吹得森内贵宽一阵眩晕，腿一软就要往后倒。山下亨把外套脱下披在森内贵宽身上，又怕他要摔，便拉起他两只手臂往自己脖子上环，背起他往前走。森内贵宽的头垂在山下亨的肩膀上，呼出温热的气息喷洒在他的脖颈。  
背上的人忽然没了动静，呼吸也平稳起来，山下亨以为他已经睡着了，他放缓脚步，以免把他弄醒。

森内贵宽其实已经逐渐有些清醒了，只是没什么力气再动，索性闭着眼享受着这份温柔。

“我也喜欢你啊！”  
一个小时前在包厢里山下亨对自己的回应一直在脑海里回放着，他多希望他在说出这句话时是出自真心，多希望能够在未来的日子里再听到一次，哪怕只是个玩笑罢了。  
森内贵宽听见自己心跳如雷，血液和酒劲袭着大脑，让他一瞬间无法思考。

“toru……”森内贵宽紧闭着双眼，声音有些颤抖。  
“嗯？你醒了？要喝水吗？”山下亨以为他是渴了。  
“刚刚在ktv里这么闹你……真是抱歉啊。”  
“那个啊……没事，大家都是在开玩笑嘛。”

不要再说下去了啊。  
再说下去森内贵宽你就什么都没有了。

“可我没有在开玩笑。”  
“我喜欢你。”

这句话就这样涌出喉咙，森内贵宽却听不见自己在说什么。

就这样吧。

『我真的有过思念成疾  
真的爱看他背影  
真的为他有盔甲坚硬  
真的吻过他侧颈』

人一旦陷入了爱情，在面对喜欢的人做事情不免会变得冲动起来。

比如，独自一人在LA的森内贵宽提前收工订了  
最早的机票连夜回了日本，还任性的打电话给山下亨来接自己，当他问起为什么这么晚还回来的时候，充满脑海差点脱口而出的“我想你了”情急之下一转弯变成了“我想吃日本料理了”。

比如，大家一起上街玩的时候森内贵宽总喜欢跟在山下亨身后低头玩手机，他喜欢被他宽阔的身躯挡住的感觉，结果没注意看路而撞到他的结实的背上，对方无奈之下只好走在森内贵宽身边，拽着他的手臂走往前走。

比如，演唱会上山下亨像是对森内贵宽有吸力是的，森内贵宽总是不自觉的往他身上靠，趁着台上台下都气氛高涨的时候，明目张胆的对着吉他手动手动脚，甚至是搂着他的脖子在侧颈上狠狠的亲一口。

再比如，现在。

森内贵宽不知道平时那些因玩心而起的小举动将自己对山下亨的爱意表达出来多少，也不知道山下亨是否有过察觉。

一直以来山下亨对他都是包容的温柔的。

是因他才使他敢慢慢的将身上所有尖刺收回，露出柔软。也是因他才拥有了坚硬的盔甲去面对未来。

一直以来，森内贵宽最为珍惜的是他与山下亨之间的关系，那个把握得恰到好处的关系。无论是进退，这样的关系都将支离破碎，是森内贵宽无论如何都无法接受的。

然而却是被他亲手毁掉了。

『我想告诉你相爱太难了  
但少年一瞬动心就永远动心  
别去管流言蜚语  
这爱请一直相信』

山下亨的反应让森内贵宽有点不知所措了。

他的样子似乎没有任何情绪的波动，没有什么表情，也没有别的动作，依旧沉默的背着森内贵宽往前走。森内贵宽也不再说什么，依然搂着山下亨的脖子，把头埋在他肩上。

背上的人又像睡着了一样一动不动了，背着他的人肩膀上的那块衬衣布料却浸湿了一片。

走回家的这条路本只有15分钟，今天像是走了一个世纪那么漫长。

森内贵宽从来没有像现在这样急切的想要从山下亨的身边离开，他巴不得山下亨放他在半路让他自己走回去。

可没想到山下亨却是背着他到了家门口。  
还站在他家门口迟迟没有离开。

森内贵宽背对着山下亨，心脏就快要从嗓子眼里跳出来了。他拿着钥匙对着钥匙孔胡乱捅，却怎么也没捅进去。他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静些对山下亨说：“谢谢toru桑了，还把我送到门口。”  
“没事。”

钥匙终于是插进去了。

“那个……刚刚说的话就当我是我喝醉了乱说的吧……抱歉，明天见。”

这样就能当做什么事都没发生过吧？  
过了今晚就什么事也没有了吧？

咔嗒。

门刚被拉开，森内贵宽就被一股力量推了进去。

啪。

门又被重重的关上了。

森内贵宽抵着墙，在一片漆黑中还没有反应过来发生了什么，一个吻就铺天盖地地压下来了。

森内贵宽想开口说话，舌头就被趁机纠缠住了。唇舌纠缠间，口腔内充斥着熟悉的烟草和酒精的气味。他已经不想再想太多了，便抬手环抱住山下亨的脖颈，闭上眼让自己更沉溺在这个吻中。

这是个轻柔绵长的吻，暖意从唇齿间蔓延到心头，蔓延到整个身体。直至分离时他的气息仍然包裹着自己的身体。

山下亨抱着自己，灼灼的呼吸喷洒在自己的耳旁。还听见他轻声的说：

“真巧，我也没在开玩笑。”  
“我喜欢你，贵宽。”

end.

18.8.20


End file.
